A Wonder Land
by DMG5440
Summary: Begins at the end of Ch. 34 in the manga - Alice returns to her world, then what. Basically, forget the ending of the manga and this is my take of how things end up. Will have romance - not sure with who yet. Rated T for now, might up the rating later. /DISCONTINUED/
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fanfic is beginning at the point in the manga where Alice returns to her world. Since I've never played the games, all my knowledge of this series is based off of the manga. Also, I'm not accurately basing anything off of anything. I just come up with stuff as I go, so please, if you are upset about something not being accurate, this really isn't the type of fic for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Alice looked at her surroundings, "I really am back. Hmm.. That certainly was an interesting dream. Pretty realistic though…." She took a small breath and looked up to the sky and pondered to herself, '_I can't help but keep thinking that it's going to change from noon to midnight right now_'. She smiled and stood up, "Well, I guess that I should apologize to Nee-chan for falling asleep." Alice started walking in the direction that her sister went and once she walked for five minutes her eyes widened, "Oh goodness!" She noticed that her beautiful sister wasn't breathing on the ground. Her sister was surrounded by a deck of cards. All of the cards were faced upside down except for the Ace of Hearts. Alice didn't really pay close attention to the cards. Instead she was panicking about her sister. "Come on Nee-chan! Get up!" she yelled and shook her sister. Unfortunately, her sister didn't budge.

Alice was about to listen for a heartbeat when she suddenly heard a male-voice from behind her, "Alice, it will be ok. Your sister is going to be fine." The familiar voice made her eyes widen and her heart started to pound. She didn't want to run into him… not here. She bit the corner of her bottom lip, then took a deep breath, 'You can do it Alice… you can face him…' She stood up and turned towards the man. As predicted, it was her ex-boyfriend, "How can you say things so calmly?" The man looked towards her, "Alice, I can say this, because I know. I know that she's fine." Alice was getting irritated, "How can you just know this? Besides, you should know that I can't trust you!" He took a small breath and calmly spoke again, "I need you to trust me on this one." She frowned, "I can't trust you! Not after I fell in love with you only to find out that you only dated me to get close to my sister!" The man looked down, "About that… I told you that I'm sorry…" Alice frowned again, "Regardless of your apology, It still hurt!"

He took two steps towards her, "From the bottom of my heart, I apologize Alice." Alice looked towards the ground and noticed the Ace of Hearts card staring at her. She gave a slight smile towards the card and whispered, "Even though it all was a dream, I feel as if you all are still very real." Alice took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend, "I, I still can't forget about what you did, but I do forgive you for that… what I can't forgive right now is the fact that you look just like a mafia boss that I know." Her ex-boyfriend took another step closer, "Are you referring to Blood Dupre?" Alice's eyes widened as far as they could go, "You…. You know Blood?" He pretended to not hear her last statement and walked over to his girlfriend.

He gently took the back of his right hand and caressed it across her face, "It's time to wake up Love, Alice is ready to play that game that you promised her." Right then, Alice's sister's eyes shot wide open, "Oh my, how improper of me to fall asleep in the grass." She sat up and looked around her, "Oh Alice, I'm terribly sorry… after all, I did give you a hard time about falling asleep." Alice smiled toward her sister, "It's perfectly fine Nee-chan… I actually took a slight nap myself." Her sister then looked over at her boyfriend, "I didn't realize your arrival, did you just get here?" The man nodded, "Arrived a few minutes ago, I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up sooner… it's just that you seemed to be extremely comfortable there." Alice eyed her ex-boyfriend carefully. She knew that something was extremely off about him.

The man smiled towards his girlfriend, "So my love, what game do you have planned to play with Alice?" Alice's sister looked around her and smiled, "I had all intentions of playing Old Maid. Alice, is Old Maid fine with you?" Alice nodded, "Of course, I would be more than happy to play Old Maid with you!" Alice's sister began to gather the cards from the ground. The man carefully picked up the Ace of Hearts without anyone noticing and placed it in his pocket. Alice glanced over at her ex, "Will you be joining us for a game of cards and tea?" The man gave a smile and tipped his hat, "I would be honored to join two intelligent women at a card game." Alice looked at her sister, "I'll go and make some more tea." She immediately ran to the Liddel mansion and began to prepare tea.

Alice's sister looked at her boyfriend, "I'm surprised that Alice invited you. She acts tough, but I know that when we told her the news about us, it hurt her immensely." He ran a few fingers through her long hair, "I'm aware. I originally thought that I was suppose to be with Alice." She giggled, "That's because you still thought that you were in Wonderland, right?" The man nodded, "Yeah… I thought that it was the same Alice from last time. Every outsider seems to be named Alice. Not many people have the true records about the outsiders… I saw them though. All outsiders are known as Alice. And so many years passed that I couldn't recognize the Alice that I was in love with."

Alice's sister smiled, "The reason that all outsiders are called Alice though, is because I lied about my real name." The man grabbed her hand, "The second that I saw you though… that's when I knew that I found the wrong Alice. And now… she's all mixed-up in Wonderland." Alice's sister smiled, "She went there, didn't she?" The man nodded, "I recently spoke to Nightmare. It's true… Peter White took her to Wonderland." Alice's sister's eyes widened, "Peter White did? My goodness! I'm surprised that he would even be interested in a new outsider!" He nodded, "I was surprised as well. I'm not really aware of his true intent of taking Alice to Wonderland though. It concerns me… I feel as if he has something planned." She nodded, "When I had my trip in Wonderland, he detested me. Seemed to think that I constantly got in his way. It's his fault that I ended up there though… he was incredibly adorable playing in our garden." "It does seem that Peter White likes to slack off… I suppose that your garden was a great place for him to relax away from his duties." She giggled, "I suppose so."

At this point in time, Alice returned with some tea, "I'm back with some tea." Alice began to pour the tea and ask how many cubes of sugar everyone wanted, whether or not they wanted milk, and other necessities of tea time. After pouring the tea, her sister started to deal out the cards, "Oh Alice?" Alice took a sip of her tea, then looked at her sister, "What is it Nee-chan?" "You mentioned earlier that you weren't interested in the book that I was reading. I just feel that you really would enjoy the read." she mentioned happily. "Oh… maybe I will read it at some point in time." she responded, trying to remember what the book was. Her sister handed the book to her, "It's very important to me, but I really think that you will enjoy it." Alice grabbed the book and politely smiled, "Thank you Nee-chan."

The card game began and after a good 30 minutes, they were down to the final cards. Alice glanced at the number of cards each person was holding. For some strange reason, the number was even, "Umm… Nee-chan… I think that we may be missing one card…" "Why would you think that?" "I was just noticing that there's an even number of cards left." Her sister looked perplexed, "That's odd… I suppose that we'll stop our game here and see which card is missing." Alice nodded, the three players placed their cards down. Alice's eyes widened a little, "We're missing Ace!" Alice's sister exchanged a glance towards her boyfriend, then looked at Alice, "Alice, calm down. It's just a card. We can always have father buy us a new deck." Alice frowned, "Absolutely not! Ace isn't just a card! He's important!" Alice's sister looked at Alice sincerely, "Alice… a card is just a card. It really doesn't have any gender." Alice began to get angry, "Ace isn't just a card Nee-chan! Ace is my friend! And I will NEVER desert my friends!"

Alice's ex-boyfriend looked at Alice, "Alice Liddel. I do believe that you are over-reacting." Alice stood up and glared, "I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" Alice's sister spoke up in a calming manner, "Alice, I understand that you are upset, but there isn't a reason to raise your voice. Proper women should never raise their voices over trivial matters." Alice's ex-boyfriend turned around and acted like he picked up something from the ground, in reality, he just grabbed the card from his pocket, "Hey Alice, I just found the Ace of Hearts." Alice immediately snatched the card away from him and kissed it, "I love you… don't ever leave me again!"

Alice's sister and ex exchanged looks. Alice's sister then spoke up, "Alice… you can't live without them, can you?" Alice was puzzled, "What do you mean Nee-chan?" Her sister took a small breath, "You can't live without the people of Wonderland." Alice's eyes widened, "Nee-chan! What are you talking about? Wonderland is just a dream world! Though… it was a realistic dream…" Alice's sister shook her head, "Wonderland isn't a dream Alice."

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I made things clear when I uploaded my first chapter about the setting. This fanfiction is taking place at the end of Chapter 34 in the manga. So basically, Alice is back at her own world. I'm changing things from how they are at the end of the manga. So, the stuff to deal with Alice's sister in the manga during the last chapter has nothing to do with this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

"Wonderland isn't a dream Alice." her sister responded giving an intense stare into Alice's eyes. Alice looked at her sister, "Nee-chan… what… what ever are you saying?" Her sister took a deep breath, "I guess that I have some explaining to do." Alice's sister looked over at her boyfriend, then back to Alice.

"Remember when I went missing 12 years ago?" her sister asked. Alice nodded, "I was fairly young, but yeah… Mother wouldn't stop crying and Father spent days searching for you. It was awful. But, then you were found and everything was back to normal… why?" "I wasn't just lost… I… I was a curious little girl and one day while playing in the garden, I noticed an adorable white rabbit wearing clothes." Alice frowned a little, "A rabbit wearing clothes…." Alice's sister continued, "Why yes, I never had seen such a sight! It intrigued me so much, so I couldn't help myself and followed the adorable rabbit."

Alice remembered when she first saw Peter White. He was adorable, but strange… in the fact that he had clothes and could speak. '_That pervert of a rabbit! It's hard to believe that I find him cute… it's just those fluffy ears dammit! Oh wait… now that I'm recalling it, Peter was quite confused why I wasn't chasing him….'_ "So, you chased the rabbit Nee-chan?" Her sister nodded, "That's right. I followed the rabbit and fell into a rabbit hole. I kept falling and falling until I reached Wonderland."

Alice was stunned, "Hold on! You've been to Wonderland Nee-chan?" She nodded her head, "I never told anyone, because they would think that I'm crazy… but… that book… _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_… it's real Alice. That's the story that I lived. Of course, it's changed up a bit, but the overall story is true." Alice shook her head, "I can't believe that's your story Nee-chan! Your name isn't Alice!" She sighed, "I know… but… I was a bit scared in Wonderland. There were so many things that I had never seen before! And, strange people…. They wanted to know so much about me. I was scared! And when I was asked my name, I thought that someone wanted to murder me! I was terrified… and since I was jealous that you were always the most important to Mom and Dad… I ended up telling them that my name was Alice!" Alice's eyes opened wide, "You… you were jealous of me?" Alice's sister nodded, "I'm not anymore, but when I was younger… you were the youngest child and always had Mom and Dad's attention. I figured that they only cared about you. I did everything that they wanted and I always felt that they didn't want me." Alice looked towards the grass, "I'm sorry Nee-chan… I didn't realize that."

"Enough on that topic Alice… now, when I was in Wonderland, there was a game being played. I wasn't apart of that game until I drank some potion that said 'Drink Me' on it. I wasn't aware that I would be forced into a game, but I was. This game surprisingly was dangerous. Anyways, being the young girl that I was, I didn't know what to do. So, I just went along with what I was told. Eventually, I came across a caterpillar. This caterpillar wasn't only wise, but he smoked as well!" Alice was thinking about her adventure in Wonderland, she never recalled coming across a caterpillar. "So, you came across a smoking caterpillar?" Alice's sister nodded, "That's right. I ended up getting close to this caterpillar. He helped me out a lot." She then looked over at her boyfriend, "And that caterpillar is right here." Alice's eyes widened and she was in utter shock, "Hold on…. My ex-boyfriend… your boyfriend…. Is from Wonderland?"

Alice's sister nodded. The man then bowed, "As I mentioned earlier, I ask for your forgiveness Alice." Alice was having a hard time believing this, "Ok… so why is Mr. Caterpillar here?" The man looked at Alice, "You see Alice…. After the 'other Alice' left, a new game was being formed. I had no intention to participate in the new game. Yet, being in Wonderland, it's impossible not to play a game." Alice nodded, "I know about the game." He continued, "You see… the game that I was in happened to have a newcomer in it. An outsider. This was the very first time that Wonderland encountered an outsider. So, no one knew what to do, how to treat her, or anything." Alice nodded, "I see… but all outsiders are loved, right?" He shook his head, "Not always. It depends on the game that's currently in action." Alice looked at her sister, "So… everyone wasn't falling in love with you Nee-chan?" Her sister looked down, "Hardly anyone loved me. It was a shame… because what I desired the most was love… since I felt that Mother and Father weren't giving me any." Alice felt bad for her sister, "So, it seems that Wonderland really is a mysterious place." Her sister nodded, "That's right Alice. Wonderland can be extremely dangerous, but I'm sure that you realized that."

Alice nodded, "I have… but it seems that you've had a harder time than me. I'm sorry Nee-chan." "There's no need to apologize. So, you know how our hearts are different from their hearts, right?" Alice nodded, "I'm aware. I know all about the clocks." The man spoke up, "You see Alice… the reason that outsiders are loved now is because of what they can do." Alice cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean by that?" "After I spent a lot of time with the 'other Alice', I noticed a change." "What do you mean by a change?" Alice's sister looked at her, "Alice… it's the heart. If an outsider falls madly and deeply in love with someone from Wonderland, their clock disappears and turns into a real heart. In other words, they become just like us." Alice's eyes widened, "That's amazing!" Alice's sister smiled, "It is." The man spoke up again, "May I continue on this topic?" Alice nodded, "Please do!"

"So, I noticed something strange about myself after 'Alice' left. I couldn't describe the feeling. And when roles for the game were being decided, I ended up being approached." Alice listened intently.

"When I was reached, I was informed that I was an 'outsider'. I was really confused, because I always lived in Wonderland. A few around me were quite confused as well. I immediately asked them what made them think that I was an outsider. They responded that I didn't have a clock. Of course, I thought that they were joking, but alas, it was proven that my clock vanished and was replaced with a heart. The others nearby heard this news and were jealous. They started to ask me many questions about it. Of course, the father of Blood Dupre was interested the most."

Alice had her entire self focused, "Blood's father?" "At this point in time, Blood was but a very small lad. But Blood's father, was getting up there in his clock age. He wanted to know the most, because he wanted to get rid of his clock." Blood's father wanted out of the game badly. He didn't want to subject his children into Wonderland's ways, but unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. Blood and Vivaldi were both chosen for roles at that time. Their father, was to become one without a role. It was a depressing time for that family, but the father insisted to do everything in his power to figure out the key." Alice looked down, "Blood's got quite a close family, doesn't he?" Her ex continued, "Before the new game was about to start, Blood's father threatened me. He wanted to know everything and anything about how I got out of the game. The only thing that I could tell him was that it had to be 'Alice, the outsider'."

Alice thought for a little bit, "I see how it is. Everyone in Wonderland really does want to escape the game, but they don't know how. But Blood's father got word that an outsider can change that fact! I get it! That's why everyone falls in love with the outsider!" The Caterpillar man nodded, "That's exactly how it is." Alice smiled, "Thanks! Now I understand!" Alice finally understood where she stood in the relationship with her ex-boyfriend. She no longer felt that sense of connection that she used to. She really was grateful to finally know everything.

Her sister looked at her, "Alice, I really believe that you belong in Wonderland. You can make a difference. A difference that could change that world." Alice looked at her sister, "But Nee-chan… you can make that difference as well. You already started it." Her sister shook her head, "I know what you're saying, but Wonderland terrifies me too much. I much prefer staying here… besides… Mother and Father have finally acknowledged that my favorite Caterpillar is worthy of my hand." Alice was surprised, "C…. Congratulations Nee-chan…" So much news was coming so quickly. She wasn't really sure what to think, but she figured that she really was happy for her sister. Yet, as much as she thought that going to Wonderland again would be great, she wasn't really sure if that's what she really wanted. Especially since she wants to witness her sister's marriage.

Alice's sister and boyfriend then excused themselves and left. Alice laid on the grass and looked up at the clouds, "I do miss Wonderland." She held the Ace of Hearts up above her, "I do miss them… all of them… But… can I really go back?" Alice then hugged the Ace of hearts card and drifted off to sleep.

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if I made it clear or not, but this fan fiction starts at the end of Chapter 34, meaning that Chapter 35 has nothing to do wi th it.; however, I am taking things here and there from Chapter 35 of the manga for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Nightmare watched as Blood left to go retrieve Alice.

He then smirked looking at a small crystal which showed both Alice and Alice's sister, "You didn't know how to progress… you were too young then. Is that why you decided to let your sister take your place?" Nightmare took a small breath and continued in his thoughts aloud, "Alice thinks that it's all a dream… when you were here, it was far from a dream… Comparing the two stories… this one was duller than a game of cards." He chuckled a bit, "Waking up from the dream ends it… but if it isn't a dream to begin with, what do you consider it Alice?"

Nightmare turned around and at that time, Peter appeared. Peter stared at Nightmare; he took a little bit to regain his breath from running, "I… I was surprised. That all along… all along your power is what kept Alice in this world. Am I right, Nightmare?" Nightmare smirked, "But of course. This all is rather simple after all. I can allow Alice to forget everything about the real world, but that violates the rule of this game. Besides, I want her to be aware of who we are." Peter had a look of surprise on his face, before he could say anything Nightmare continued, "White Rabbit, you wanted it the most." Peter cocked his head to the side, "Wanted it the most?" Nightmare continued, "The twelve of us are in a constant competition. And I found out that we have no reason, but our clocks. Yet… with our empty existence, we have Alice. Who has a strong feeling of attachment."

Nightmare's smirk widened, "Yet, if you know anything about outsiders… the only outsider is Alice." Peter glanced to the side, "Are you saying that the first outsider… the one that followed me to Wonderland… are you saying that that girl is the same Alice?" Nightmare snickered, "I'm saying that all outsiders are Alice. Yet, that Alice, the one who you didn't necessarily like, is none other than your Alice's older sister." Peter's eyes widened, "Does this mean that she's-" Nightmare nodded, "Now you've got it. You seem to understand completely." Peter shook his head fast, "I can't believe this! I was told by someone else that Alice's sister was dead! Isn't that the reason that I was to seek her out to begin with? I thought that the death of her sister had everything to do with this game." Nightmare snickered, "That's what's so fun about games. They never go as you plan them."

Peter looked down, then back up at Nightmare, he wasn't sure what to say. His mind scrambled with different thoughts. Nightmare continued to speak, "White Rabbit, do you truly remember Wonderland before the first Alice came?" When Peter tried to remember Wonderland from before the time he first step foot in the Liddell's garden, his head started to hurt. It hurt so bad that he began to wince in pain. Nightmare smirked, "I thought that would happen. The first Alice to arrive in Wonderland was most certainly your Alice's sister. This isn't a problem though, you should thank her sister actually." Peter had a look of confusion on his face, "Thank her? What should I thank her for?" He smirked, "Why, without the first Alice, you never would be born. Wonderland never would've existed." Peter's eyes widened, "Are you saying that Alice's sister created Wonderland?" Nightmare nodded, "It all started out as a dream. A little girl, craving for love… it's quite sad. She has to drift away in her own fantasies to even think that she's wanted. Yet, when there is hatred mixed into sadness, a dream can only become a nightmare. And why yes, I create nightmares. This little girl's wish… even though she isn't aware of it herself, allowed me to create the world of her dreams." Peter stared at Nightmare, "Who exactly are you Nightmare?" Nightmare looked back at Peter, "Simple. I was created solely to make nightmares." Peter was trying to grasp the whole story. Sure, there were stranger things to believe in Wonderland, but for some reason, he just couldn't grasp it.

Nightmare looked up, "Alice's sister has craved for Alice to leave since she was small. Even though she now loves her sister very much, she still has a place of jealousy. So, the reasoning behind why all the residents of this country like Alice is simply because Alice's sister has created a way to get rid of Alice forever. Alice will forever want to be with the ones that she loves, and among the ones that she loves is you. You are special." Peter listened closely, he always felt that something tied him to Alice, something besides his undying love for her. He just wasn't aware of what it was. Nightmare continued, "If Alice's sister remembers everything… you are the most loved by Alice."

Peter thought hard, "I can't remember anything. The first thing that I ever remember is that garden… and from the garden… Wonderland… home… I thought that I was born there…" Nightmare turned around, "Sometimes, games don't allow all the players to understand." Peter kept trying to think, but his head kept hurting. Nightmare started to disappear into the darkness, "You're pathetic… You are Alice's most important."

Peter's head hurt so badly that he couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop thinking into this. Maybe Nightmare was right about not all players are allowed to understand. Either way, Peter then yelled towards the disappeared Nightmare, "So are you expecting Alice to come back?" Nightmare's silhouette was shown in front of Peter, "But of course, a new game is starting with the same players. It's all the will of our creator. Even if Alice doesn't want to come back, she will most certainly make it back here. For without a key player, a specific outsider… the game can't continue. Without the game, Wonderland will cease to exist." Peter didn't have a comment, he felt some joy in knowing that Alice would return to him. Nightmare spoke up again, "Besides, someone is getting Alice right now." Peter looked at his clock, "It's almost three…."

Alice awoke from her sleep again, "My dream… Wonderland wasn't in it this time." She frowned a bit, "I don't want to forget… but I can't live in a fantasy world… I must forget." A dark shadow suddenly loomed upon her and a man's voice spoke up, "Why Alice, you're planning to forget everything?" The breeze outside picked up and a hat flew and slowly landed on the grass. Alice's eyes widened, "It's can't be… Blood? What are you doing here?" Blood smirked, "Haven't you realized that there's nothing that I can't do?" Alice frowned a little, then voiced her opinion, "That's absurd!" "You really are a troublesome woman, aren't you? How can it be absurd… when the White Rabbit can make it here. You really shouldn't be surprised." Alice looked down, "But all of that was a dream…"

Blood smirked, "You still believe it's all a dream? Then, allow me to make it the most memorable dream ever." Blood picked Alice up bridal style then passionately kissed her. Alice's eyes widened from shock, then she began to get comfortable with the kiss… that is until a liquid was forced down her throat. Alice immediately got angry and slapped Blood. Blood smirked and Alice yelled, "Just now, you!" Blood nodded as he lifted up an empty vial, "Exactly I drank everything." Alice frowned a bit, she remembered her first encounter with Peter forcing his liquid down her and now Blood was repeating the same action. Blood smirked and pulled Alice towards him, "Aren't you happy? You can return to the Country of Hearts." Alice stared at blood, a slight blush played upon her cheeks as she was being drawn in. Right before Blood could kiss Alice again, she closed her eyes hard and then moved her head to the side. This allowed Blood's kiss to end up on her cheek instead of the lips. Blood frowned, "You should be more obedient." Alice then looked at Blood and started moving in towards him. She was about to kiss his lips, when instead, she decided to kiss his forehead, "You should be more obedient as well."

Blood frowned, all of Alice's intense gazes disappeared the second that she kissed his forehead. Alice smirked, "Disappointed?" He bent over and picked up his hat and placed it on his head, "Never." He found the challenge of getting a proper kiss from Alice as a new kind of game. Of course, if Alice was too easy, his interest in her would go away. Blood picked up Alice and looked at her with an intense gaze, "You're not cute." She frowned, then giggled, "And I suppose that you think that you are?" Blood shrugged, "Not cute. Handsome and charming are better descriptions." Alice laughed aloud, "Yeah right." He smirked, "Oh but dear Alice, I still haven't forgotten the gazes that you give me. Heated gazes that let me know exactly how you feel."

Alice turned bright red, "I have no clue what you're talking about!" Blood then bit her ear slightly. He noticed an aroused look on her face, he felt that she wanted more of him, "Well, it's down the rabbit hole for now." He then tossed Alice into the large hole and jumped in afterwards. Alice yelled out, "JERRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK!" while falling. He kept one hand on his hat and the other in his pocket. He certainly was glad to have her back. Alice was annoyed, but at the same time, she felt a great relief being back with Blood. He's not her favorite person from Wonderland, but she did love him. Of course she did, she loved everyone from Wonderland.

Peter heard a distant noise echo, "Alice! Alice! ! " Nightmare smirked, "He really did bring her back." Tears of happiness filled Peter's eyes, "Alice! I can't stop myself! When I get up, I'll go see her!" Nightmare smirked, "Is that alright? For Hatter to steal Alice's heart?" Peter was too happy to confirm everything that Nightmare said, his tears continued to flow, he couldn't be happier, "If Alice is happy, I'm happy!" It took a minute for the words that Nightmare said to really stick in his head, "Besides, as long as she's in this world, there are many possibilities in the future! It's not impossible for things to change!" His face was so bright and he turned around starting to run away, "Then~ I'm off to see my love!"

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

To Be Continued. 


End file.
